


Heaven vs Hell - now streaming LIVE

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Crack, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, POV Outsider, Public Sex, warnings for Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: A treaty. As old as the world itself. Everythousandhundred years, one chosen angel has to travel down to hell and offer himself up to the devil himself. Chad has the great honor to moderate and comment on the event
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Heaven vs Hell - now streaming LIVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> For the sixth round of the spn_masquerade on livejournal for this prompt: A treaty. As old as the world itself. Every thousand years, one chosen angel has to travel down to hell and offer himself up to the devil himself. Jared's the devil and Jensen is the angel who volunteers every thousand years.
> 
> I wrote a dark, serious fill for this prompt, but it’s the Chadnessaince and it was late and I was high on the last day of masquerade writing, so I also wrote this much crackier version. I would apologize, but we’re also in the middle of a pandemic, so…. enjoy?
> 
> Many thanks to iwinsoiwin for late night support and ilikaicalie and masja_17 for fearless betaing.

It’s the event of the season. The party of the century. Hell’s Super Bowl.

They’ve been putting up the bleachers for days, so that every demon can attend and watch. Chad has gone on a self-imposed week of silence to keep his voice fresh.

After all, the clash of Heaven and Hell only happens once every hundred years (It used to be every thousand years, in the original treaty, but the event proved so popular, Jared, the Dark Prince and Evil Overlord of All That Is Evil, had renegotiated. It made Chad even prouder to call him his friend. Also, he gets to moderate the event every time—thank you, favoritism—and doing this more frequently raises Chad’s profile. He’s getting laid _a lot_.).

“Laaaaaaadies and gentlemeeeeeeen, demons and demonesses, and all the other hellish scum out there, WELCOME! Welcome to the event you’ve been waiting for for the last ninety-nine years. Because today, for one night only, Heaven is back in Hell!”

_Roaring applause._

“And at the end of the night, Hell will be back in Heaven, if you know what I mean.”

_Wild laughter._

“And here we go, the doors are opening. Bets have been placed who heaven is sending this year, but everyone who bet against Jensen “The Mouth” is a sucker anyway, because that boy just loves taking devil dick!

Ah, see how he shakes his fist at me. For those of you who don’t know, Jensen is actually a very good friend of yours truly here, heh. Ah, that sparkle in his green eyes, amazing!

And of course, he fearlessly approaches our Grand Leader’s throne. Other beings would be cowed by our Dark Prince’s enormous dick, but not this angel, oh no. Taking dick is the sport and Jensen is the champion.”

_Thunk._

“Wow, what an arm that boy has, too, throwing his angel lightning at my booth. But don’t worry, guys, I learned my lesson from last time and have reinforced my booth.

And—oh wow, they’re not warming up this year. Our Vicious Ruler has just pulled the angel in for one toe-curling kiss, if I do say so myself. Yes, that one’s going on deep and forever, good dominance, our Dark Lord clearly dominating here.

Yes, see how the angel has to hold on to his shoulder, well, who wouldn’t get weak knees, _amirite_? Especially when, yep, there it is, our Demonic King has brought up his tail with his wonderfully triangular tip to tease a little on the angel’s butt, aaaaaaaand... Ah, no, not sliding inside just yet. But tail fucking is usually a second act event, don’t want to start out too strong.

Woah, there go the clothes! Don't know why Jensen still bothers coming down dressed at all, then again, I hear getting clothes ripped off is _super hot_ , amirite ladies and gentledemons? And well, you can say what you want about the celestial douchebags, but that is one fine piece of ass, hm hmmm. For those of you who did not bring binoculars, steal your neighbor’s and feast your eyes on that sprinkling of freckles on angel skin, truly exquisite patterning.

Clearly our Awesome Leader agrees, look how his fingers trace all those cute, adorable little dots, look how—ahem. What can I say, my demonic friends; angels. Make you lose your head one way or another.

Hah, speaking of head! Our Ferocious Ruler has put the angel where the cloud fuckers truly belong: TO OUR FEET! TO OUR FEET! PUUUUUUUSH THEM TO OUR FEET, TO OUR FEET, TO OUR FEET!

Which Jared has just done beautifully, just the right mix of savoring and hand in hair, uh-huh. And now look how he’s guiding Jensen’s head, firm, but still giving Jensen some room to apply his excellent technique. It’s just a shame his hand is obscuring the view, because—ah yes, there it is! This, my dear demonic audience, this is why Jensen is the one, the only, The Mouth! Look at those plush pink lips, like soft little rosy pillows, straight from Heaven for maximum pleasure, the mouth hookers trade their souls for—no seriously, whenever someone makes a crossroads deal for a prettier mouth, we go with The Jensen, natural dicksucking abilities included.

And judging by our Dark King’s blissed-out expression Jensen is bringing his A-game tonight. The only question now is, will we get a come shot, or is he going to make him swallow? Place your bets now! Judging by the state of Jared’s balls and the frequency of his breathing, we have another forty-six seconds before our Devilish Leader shoots his load for the first time tonight.

Alright, count with me people. Ten - nine - eight - seven - six- five - four - aaaand he comes early! And deep inside him. Well, who could blame him. And look how Jensen swallows, what a pro. Truly beautiful!

Now, let’s see what they have in store for us next. Last time, we got some truly scorching lap sex, then some bed action, but—doggy style it is! Gotta respect the classics. And, the upside is we do get to see Jensen pant while our Lord and Master fucks his ass like. A. Machine. Would you look at that? The strength, the speed, and the _precision,_ damn. Now that is a true master at work. Children, take note. A true god of sex does not need all those little toys and instruments, no, the master just needs his own body.

And will you look at that! The details at work here. Gripping Jensen’s hair, then running a hand down his spine and up again, and yep, slapping that ass! My, look how it jiggles, what beauty!

And of course, the tail, teasing that ass, a little tap here, a little tap there, reminding our angel boy that before the night is out, he is getting stuffed from two sides. Hallelujah.

And of course, Jensen is enjoying this tremendously. Look at how hard he is, how much he’s leaking, And yes, ladies and gentledemons, what you're smelling is wonderful pure angel jizz. Flowers and sunshine, hmmm hmmm.

And yep, there he goes, coming untouched of course because our Evil King knows how to pound ass, can I get an Amen?”

_Amen!_

“Amen, indeed. AND THERE’S THE MONEY SHOT! Wow, look at that, up the entire back, such a huge load even though it's the second one, our Lord and Savior has got it, oh yeah.

And now, get ready for round three, and let’s see how our Dark Prince will please us—and his angel—this time.

Oh, what is this, the throne turns—and, I would like to give a shoutout to Gen for excellent throne design, it’s see-through from the back, so you’ll get to see everything because I’m pretty sure—yep, we’re getting some good old wall sex! Or, well, throne sex. But what our Vicious Leader is showcasing here is his ability to fuck Jensen in every direction, against every surface, and now he’s going to pound him against the wall.

Look how Jensen is barely hanging on, even with all his angel stamina, but his dick is still rising to the occasion. Now, we might not see a lot of dick here, but look at our Devilish King’s backside! Now those are muscles you don’t see every day.

And this does afford them the opportunity for some kissing and biting, hmm yeah, who wouldn’t want the king of hell’s mouth sucking a hickey into your shoulder, amirite? That angel is going to go back to Heaven marked by Hell for a very long time.

And look at his hands buried in our Hellacious King’s luscious hair. That’s some serious hair-pulling action, which gets him more biting in return and you just have to love how Jensen’s mouth falls open when he gasps for air. And oooooh, if we’re all really quiet, we might even be able to hear him moan.”

_Silence._

_Faint moaning, the slapping of flesh on flesh._

“Ah. Second most beautiful sound in the world. Only gonna get better when the angel starts to beg and I have faith the Prince of Darkness will get him there.

Oh, and there we go, next orgasm, look at Jensen coming all over himself, and yep, Jared follows right behind, fills him up again and— _yes_ , pulls Jensen around and, look at that come dripping. I don't think our Wicked Leader is going to let that go to waste.

No, Jensen is up on the throne now, sprawled out and open, and the Mighty Adversary goes onto his knees, drinking right from his hole.

What a picture this makes, my friends. What debauchery! What glory! And look at Jensen's eyes, so soft now, the glare fucked right out of them. And look how our Demonic Lord is stretching him out now, and yes, there comes the tail, letting the angel suck on it. Ah yes, look at him, climbing over Jensen’s body, going to feed him his dick. Ladies and gentledemons, check out that glorious cock. Now that is a magnificent specimen. Replicas will be on sale at the entrance later tonight, so you can use it in your daily work for torture or even on yourself. If you can handle it. Take the Jensen challenge! Are you made to take the devil’s dick?

Ah, and how he takes it, just opens his mouth for Jared, and yes, finally, look how skillfully our Lord and Master pushes his tail into Jensen’s hole, stuffing him from both sides and see how Jensen spreads his legs, loves it so clearly.

What a finish, friends, what a highlight. Look at the King of Hell pumping his hips, how Jensen is so greedy for more. And they’re so close, yes, you can feel it building in the air, the tension, the passion, the raw need! And there they go, coming together, in perfect sync. What an explosion! Look at all that come, the angel coming all over himself and our Dark Lord coming all over his face! What a look! What a rarity!

Wow. Who else needs a tissue here, amirite? No, seriously, where are my tissues... ah, fuck it...

Aaand that’s a wrap, folks. Thank you all so much for coming to this spectacular performance, and—

What.

I—

Well, folks, it seems that we are in for a surprising encore. Look at Jared, sliding into the classic missionary position—the first one Adam and Eve ever did for those of you who didn’t pay attention in demon Monday school—and it seems our Dark Prince and his angel are moving on to... no. No moving on. They’re staying in missionary. And... it’s, soft? And slow? I gotta be honest, friends, this is a new development, I've never seen anything like this here in Hell. And I don’t know what it’s doing to you, but I feel—well, I’m not sure how to describe this feeling. I wouldn’t say soft, I would go with—I mean…”

_Ooooooohhhhhhh. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh._

“Right, yes. So, we have some, erm, very slow movement here, a bit of face touching and it’s all very close and... tender? And, between you and me guys, this is definitely giving me a feeling. In my chest. It’s, I don’t know, very new. Not sure what’s going on here, but this is definitely an interesting development and—no, a curtain, why a curtain? What’s going on? We’ve never, that’s just cruel, we need to see, this is a time-honored tradition! This is—they can’t just—we need to see this, we _deserve_ to see this, how dare—”

_Boom._

_Silence._

“Well, fellow demonic assholes, it seems the great Chad was relieved of his position and the show is over. Please make your way to the exit in an un-orderly fashion and don't forget to pick up a souvenir! We have both Devil Dick replicas and authentic-feel Angel Mouth fleshlights! And we will see you, right back here, in another hundred years for another installment of _Heaven vs Hell_!”


End file.
